Panem's Parenting Class 101
by SummerSnitch
Summary: The Glee club is asked to test a time machine and do undercover research on the future. They are sent to millions of years forward and end up in a… Parenting class? Will the Glee kids get the information? Will the future be what they thought it would be?
1. Introductions

**Summary: The Glee club is asked to test a time machine and do undercover research on the future. They are sent to millions of years forward and end up in a… Parenting class? Will the Glee kids get the information? Will the future be what they thought it would be? Will Blaine's past finally be revealed? Welcome to Panem's Parenting class 101. **

**Author's notes: Got inspired while watching Spongebob and reading Mockingjay and listening to Bills, Bills, Bills at the same time… Something good CAN come from multi-tasking :D I just imagined Panem starting millions of years… bear with me. I also added some of my own characters because I needed equal groups :] Pairings are Finchel-Klaine-Tike-Brittana-Samcedes-Male(Madge and Gale I don't know the name of the ship)-Peeniss… Mostly Klaine and Peeniss :] (Don't be perverted) The main characters are… Klaine and Peeniss technically so their POV will be shown more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do we really need this?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

"Isn't this exciting? We'll actually be going into a time machine!" Rachel and Blaine exclaimed at the same time to their friends. Kurt smiled. Blaine and Rachel were really the same in some ways. One of them is becoming overly ecstatic on things. But everybody else felt the same as they were.

The Glee club is going to test a time machine. They are to go undercover as new transfer students to whatever school they are dumped in. They are to gather information on the future. Whether it is good or bad, the information must be reported 1 year later back to the past.

"Yes Hobbit twins. It's very exciting. Now shut up or I'll go all Lima Heights on your miniscule faces." Threatened Santana from behind Sam as she grasps pinkies with Brittany who babbles on and on about how Lord Tubbington might be selling pot to baby dolphins.

"Isn't that why the dolphins are dying slowly? Lord Tubbington is obviously behind it. He keeps sneaking off somewhere every night…" rambled Brittany. Mercedes shakes her head at Brittany and shares a look at Santana who just waves it off.

"How many years in the future will we be going through?" asked Finn to lighten up Rachel's mood. Rachel perked up and tried to speak but Blaine beat her to it. "Millions of years. Not really specific on the time but it's really far." Said Blaine sticking his tongue out at Rachel who did the same but couldn't contain her laughter.

As all 16 kids enter the Choir room they all gasp at the scene before them. 16 stools lined up horizontally next to each other. Helmets hovering above the stools like Bees hovering over a flower. A pile of black cloth on each stool which looked like tracksuits. Only Coach Sylvester would suggest that they all wear tracksuits. They just threw the tracksuits off anyway.

"Welcome Ladies and Gays! Have a seat. Or Stool whatever floats your intolerable boat of jazz hands and uncoordinated feet. And yes I'm talking to you Hagrid." Said Sue from the door that they just entered. Finn blushed deeply and took a seat next to Rachel who rushed quickly to the nearest stool.

Kurt sat next to Blaine as he pulled him to the stools while he sat next to Rachel. Both of which are bouncing almost like two school girls on their very first day of school. "Alright don't get too excited Gel addict and Pipi Longstocking. We still need to go over the rules first." Sue said with a little shake of her forefinger.

When all Glee kids were settled down Mr. Schue came in with a piece of paper. "Good morning everyone! How are you all?" he greeted brightly to all his students. They all replied or (In Blaine and Rachel's case) squealed that they were great and excited about this. "I get to pretend I'm a spy." Said Mike from in between Rory and Tina.

Mr. Schue raised a hand and smiled at all of their thrilled faces. "Now. Before we all bounce off the walls, I need to go over just a couple of rules. This won't take long." They all mumbled something incoherent and Mr. Schue could have sworn he heard Santana mutter "Wanky"

"Number 1, Yes you're undercover but only keep the info about where you really came from. I established where we said you were from?"

"Out of town. Very hard to explain. Just don't ask questions right now. I want to know about you!" They all said together like a well oiled machine. Mr. Schue smiled and went to read the rules again. "Number 2, This is for the couples, No public displays of affection. You can still hold hands but no kissing or… anything inappropriate." He said almost directly at Santana who once again muttered "Wanky" under her breath.

"And lastly, Number 3…. Just have fun and be yourself but also don't lose focus on the task at hand. Any questions?" he asked looking up from the rules. Everybody shook their heads except for Sam and Brittany.

"Yes Brittany?"

"Can you take care of Lord Tubbington and make sure he's not sneaking into my room to watch Cats and Dogs: The revenge of Kitty Galore? He's been doing that a lot and my room is usually messed up when he's done." She said with pleading eyes. Lord Tubbington probably just messes up her room but being able to turn on a DVD player is beyond a cat's control.

"Brittany, you're the one who watches that over and over again." Says Santana leaving out some details about why her room is always a mess.

"Oh… right. My bad." She said smiling again.

"Okay… Yes Sam?" Mr. Schue directed his attention to the blond haired boy.

"Where will we live?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Something will be planned for you once you get there." He said smiling at him. He nodded his head. "Any more questions?" he asked clapping his hands together. Nobody raised their hands this time and Sue stepped in. "Now untalented blenders, are you ready?" she asks holding a big red button. They all nodded and the couples held hands.

"Don't forget the rules and good luck all of you." Both Sue and Schue said before Sue pressed the button. They all felt the pressure of the helmets on their heads and they were all thinking different things.

_Oh God. My hair is going to be ruined once we get there! I took 20 minutes working on this hair! This trip better be worth it. _Thought Kurt

_I wonder what girls look like in the future? _Thought Rory

_I feel like my brain is being sucked out. Maybe it is! _Thought Sugar.

_Lord Tubbington better behave… I can't afford another change of sheets. _Thought Brittany.

_I hope they have a Glee club there! They would be so incited to have us there! _Thought Rachel gripping her seat tightly.

_I'm hungry. _Thought Finn

_I think I left the iron on! _Thought Sam mentally slapping himself.

_How long does this take? _Thought Mercedes.

But her question was soon answered as they were all at once sucked into the helmet 100 million years into the future…

* * *

Their feet landed on soft ground. Tina tripped over a rock and landed on the ground in a pile of leaves. Blaine lost his balance and fell backwards onto Rachel who grunted as they both fell on the side of the pile of leaves where Tina is currently laying on. "Sorry Rachel. Lost my balance for a few seconds." Said Blaine as he helped Rachel up to her feet.

"You're lucky that you're Kurt's boyfriend or I would hurt you so badly for that." She said swatting away the dirt that landed on her dress. Blaine just smiled and walked over to Kurt who had his hand extended to him. Everybody else was standing straight on their feet looking around.

"It looks like we are in a forest…." Observed Puck. Mike looked around and got a glimpse of a building not too far from him. "Hey guys! I see a some sort of small town!" he shouts from behind him. Everybody looked at the direction to where his finger was pointing and all grinned. "Great! Let's get going!" announced Rachel who grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him along with her.

All of them followed and soon emerged into a village of somewhat. "This place looks…" started Blaine and Santana cut him off "Poor. Very very poor. I don't think I can do this. My clothes are not worth this." She said defiantly. Rachel just gave her a death glare. "We need to. No complaints." She said as if it was final. Everybody else didn't talk out of turn for the time they were walking.

"Hey you!" someone called from a distance. They all looked around. Searching for the voice.

A boy came up to them. He had ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes that resembled the sky on a summer's day. He was of medium height and looked like he works out.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude but who are you guys?" he said giving them a curious look. They all reached the edge of town and people were giving them weird looks. The boy looked them up and down. "You don't look like you're from the Seam. I don't see you around town. Where are you from?" he asks with a lighter tone.

"Out of town. Very hard to explain." Replied Sugar who looked at him smoldering slightly. The boy only nodded and smiled. "You must be the new transfer students. Maybe you're from a different district hmm?" they all looked at him and exchanged looks.

"So out of Panem? Interesting. By the way, my name's Peeta. Peeta Mellark." He said shaking all of their hands. In exchange they gave him their names. He seemed nice and friendly anyway. Peeta was an odd name though. "I'm the baker's son." He said reading their looks when he said his name. That explained everything.

"Come on. I'll show you the way to school. I'm guessing that's where you are all heading to?" he said with a friendly smile and a twinkle in his eye. All the girls, even Santana and Brittany, thought he looked sort of hot and all of the boys looked at them and rolled their eyes.

"Yes. Yes we are." Said Blaine when nobody replied. They all nodded their heads and Peeta smiled and led the way to their school. "Don't we need transfer papers?" asked Mike after an awkward silence.

"No. They kind of expected someone would come. What we didn't expect was how many there were." He said chuckling lightly. Well, it was true. There are 16 kids transferring to the same District yet nobody seems to complain. They just want the day over with.

They arrived to school in 20 minutes. Well, how long do you think you were going to take WALKING to school all the way from the edge of town? Peeta flashed them a smile and opened the doors for them "Welcome to school. Or just a place where they can dump the children in for the day until they start doing something productive in their lives." They all laughed and entered.

"Mr. Mellark! Finally you're here! Are these the new kids?" asked a teacher with a big shiny bald head. Peeta nodded and turned to the glee kids. "I forgot to tell you. Today is a special year." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Parenting class." He muttered almost inaudibly that they had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Parenting Class?" asked Kurt with sheer excitement in his voice. He's always wanted to be a parent. He fantasized and shared his dreams with Blaine about being able to raise a child to love Music and Fashion. He was practically bouncing and Blaine had to grab on both of his shoulders so he could relax.

Everybody else shifted uncomfortably. Parenting? They agreed to go millions of years into the future to have adventure. To have fun. To bring some awesome-sauce into their lives and they were put into a Parenting class? Other than that, they absolutely have no idea what they're going to do to them. How are they going to take care of this child? Whoever he or she is…

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Into the auditorium, quickly!" the bald teacher yelled leading them the way using long strides. The glee club and Peeta had to run to keep up with the man who seemed to get skinnier with every step. "Mr. Galldin, slow down. Some of us are almost out of breath." Breathed Peeta from behind the teacher. He just sighed and said "Sorry, but we're already running late."

Peeta sighed too and turned around to the glee club. He gave a sad smile and mouthed "I'm sorry" to them before taking off to jog next to the teacher. "I wonder how old the child will be? Would they be a boy or a girl? Will they like me? Is my hair okay?" asked Kurt to a nearly breathless Blaine. Blaine just smiled and took his hand in his and squeezing it. "You're going to be fine Kurt. Children love you."

They reached the auditorium grasping their sides and trying to regain a normal heartbeat. They were all rushed to seats behind the other volunteers for the Parenting Class. There weren't a lot… Maybe about 11 students. One of the girls whose hair is in a long dark braid looks like she was forced to be here. She did not like being in the company of these people at all.

"Oh cheer up Katniss! It'll be fun!" said a girl with strawberry blond hair to her. Katniss scowled in her direction and proceeded to look back down at her feet. She examined them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Madge, I really didn't want to do this. Just more mouths to feed. I wouldn't call this fun if I had to work harder."

Madge just pouted at her and sighed "Just pretend to be happy? Please?" she said her blue eyes shining eagerly. "That only works on me if you're Prim." She said but the corners of her mouth twitched. Was she about to smile? Nobody knows because she just returned back to her scowling. She glanced behind her and spotted Peeta ushering the glee kids to take seats.

She felt her cheeks burn a bit and she looked back down, trying to bring down the blush. Why was she like that with Peeta now? Ever since she thanked him for the bread (After the reaping) she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when she was out hunting with Gale she would run into a blue flower and would be immediately reminded of his eyes.

"Katniss? Are you blushing?" whispered Delly next to her. Katniss blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and shook her head. Delly smiled and nudged her arm playfully. "Is it Peeta again?" she asked more quietly so that only they could hear. Katniss looked around and made sure nobody was eavesdropping and nodded once before looking down again. Delly chuckled and looked forward again humming to herself.

"Alright! Is there anybody else who is going to arrive?" he asked around. The District 12 kids all shook their heads looking at each other except for Katniss. "Excellent! Now we can start! Now students, please great our new transfer students from out of Panem." He gestured to the New Directions and they all mumbled (except for Delly) some "hellos" or "heys".

"Let's get down to business! Welcome! Welcome to Panem's Parenting Class 101. It now became some sort of elective for those who wish to take it only taken in the duration of the Games. Now, the new kids don't know what the games are and I advise those who do know to only tell them when they are ready." He looked pointedly at Delly who is known throughout District 12 of having no way of shutting up.

"I'll be putting you into groups of three and once I call out your names you will not turn back. Got it?" he this time looked at Katniss who just shrugged and looked back down. Rachel raised her hand but the teacher read her mind "Mr. Mellark told me your names while you were all settling in. I am very good at random selection." He said and she just nodded and put her hand down.

"Sit according to your group and I will give you the number of the house in which you will be living in this whole year. The houses are located in the Meadow and we set up a playground for the little tykes to play in… Whoever is first to be one of course." Everybody's eyes widened and they all began to protest loudly on being turned into a five year old.

The teacher only raised his hand and they all fell silent. "It won't be so bad. If it will be, just warn your group mates on what to expect when you are the one who will be turned into a toddler,"

"You will be drinking a potion that greatly resembles some fizzy liquid drink. It is a new invention from the Capitol and they decided to create this very type of Parenting class just so they can test it. Now, I will read the groups and please go and sit with them if you are called." He flipped his paper and put his round glasses on.

"First group is Arthur Abrams, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Peeta wheeled Artie to front row and Katniss followed with her hands shoved in her pockets. Peeta looked up at her and he smiled. She gave a small one before he turned away she turned away as well blushing slightly hoping nobody saw it… But a certain Kurt Elizabeth Hummel saw it quite clearly.

The groups were as such:

_Gale, Mike and Tina_

_Katy, Finn and Puck_

_Madge, Kurt and Blaine_

_Delly, Sugar and Rory_

_Cory, Brittany and Santana_

_Rye, Mercedes and Devon_

_Thomas, Rachel and Sam_

_Nick, Quinn and Joe_

Once everybody went together and socialized for a few minutes they were passed numbers. The number represents the house number in which they will stay. Kurt was ecstatic that he got grouped with Blaine and a girl with amazing fashion sense. They all immediately left the auditorium to get to the Meadow. All three too excited to get started

"Hey Madge, Kurt, Blaine wait up!" called Peeta from behind them. The all stopped and Madge smiled in the direction of Peeta, Katniss and Artie. Katniss was pushing Artie while they talked. They all continued on their merry way and reached the Meadow when everybody else was just behind.

"Number 4, here we are." Exclaimed Blaine and they opened the door to the small one-story house. Inside, it looked bigger than what it looks outside. The living room wall was the color of Bright yellow with pink flowers adorning the wallpaper. The couch was a deep sky blue with white pillows. There was a mahogany coffee table and a study table as well.

In the kitchen was a fairly sized refrigerator already stocked with food and ingredients needed for cooking were in the cabinets above them. There was a round wooden table in the middle. Kurt assumed that that was the place where they'll eat meals and talk with each other. In the middle of the table were three shot glasses with the same amount of some sort of drink inside each.

"I guess this is the potion one of us will take…. Whichever glass it is in." said Kurt picking one up. Blaine went around and grabbed his own shot glass and gave the other one to Madge. "Together?" he said looking at both of them. They both nodded and Blaine counted backwards. "3…2…1!" they all drowned their glasses in one swift motion and put them down.

That was the most disgusting thing they all tasted in their entire lives.

"Are any of you shrinking or changing at all?" asked Kurt who was looking into his compact mirror. Madge shook her head and Blaine just sat down. Kurt and Madge both started looking at the mirror. "Did you think they messed up?" asked Madge when she turned around her jaw dropped.

"Kurt…"

"Maybe, It really should have been…"

"Kurt… Blaine."

Kurt turned around and his eyes widened at the sight. Blaine's figure has shrunken down to the size of a five year old. Blaine's hair became loose and curly with some strands falling to his eyes. His outfit shrunk with him and so did the cute little bowtie. His cheeks were a little rosy and his eyes were wide with curiosity. There was one thing on Kurt's mind right now…

_HE IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! _

"Hello." Said Blaine and his voice sounded almost like a chipmunk and Kurt could've melted in the cuteness overload. "I'm Blaine." Said little Blaine as he skipped over to where Kurt was. "What's your name?" he said sweetly. This class is going to be easy. "My name's Kurt and that's Madge. We will be taking care of you for a whole year."

Blaine tilted his head to the side. "Why? Do my parents know?" Kurt and Madge tensed a little bit. They both looked at each other and Kurt was the first to speak "Yes they do. They're j-just abroad…w-working… In Japan." Kurt stuttered trying to sound as relax as possible. Surprisingly Blaine nodded and smiled "Okay. They did say they were going to Japan." He skipped out of the kitchen with Kurt following close by with Madge.

Blaine was walking around and examining the place. "Where do I sleep Kurtsie?" he asks when he notices Kurt behind him. Kurt ponders for a moment and walks up to Blaine. "Let's go find it then Blaine." Said Kurt slightly blushing by the nickname. Kurt picked Blaine up and spun him around for a second before blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

Blaine giggled sweetly and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. Kurt came up to a blue door, hoping that it was Blaine's room. He sighed in relief when it was. The room was painted a light shade of pink and his bed spread was a more toned down yellow that the living room. Blaine jumped out of his arms and examined his room. "This place is pretty Kurtsie. Like you. Have people ever told you that you're very pretty?" he asked jumping back into Kurt's arms.

Kurt smiled and poked his side lightly. "Let's go get some fresh air." Blaine nodded and started talking about Disney movies and princesses.

Madge was waiting for them outside already and they all went for a stroll through the small temporary neighborhood. Kurt had to stop himself from chuckling whenever Blaine would yell out a random fact about whatever they encounter. He's smart for a boy of age five.

"Santana!" yelled Blaine suddenly jumping out of Kurt's hold. Blaine ran over to a small girl with a high ponytail and big brown eyes. Santana looked up and saw Blaine. Her face brightened up immediately and she went and ran over to Blaine. They met in the middle and they hugged tightly.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" asked Santana letting go. Blaine explained quickly and Santana said that a pretty blond girl told her about her grandmother being ill or something. "Kurtsie! I want you to meet my best friend!" Kurt had to stop himself from dropping his jaw in shock _Blaine and Santana? Best friends? _

"Kurt, Santana. Santana, Kurt." Blaine said showing very good manners in introducing someone else to someone else. "He's my guardian. Madge too, she's blond the girl over there." He pointed at Madge talking to Katniss who was keeping a firm grip on a young Peeta Mellark. His hair was a dead giveaway.

"Brittany and Cory are my guardians. Hey look!" Santana pointed at a boy who was running circles around a very disheveled Gale Hawthorne. "Did you know he was going to be this hyper, Tina?" asked Gale who finally grabbed hold of a young Mike Chang's collar and stopped him from running more.

"No, I didn't. It's weird. He's usually so quiet." Tina looked up from her admiration of Mike and saw Kurt with Blaine and Santana. Blaine and Santana waved frantically. Tina raised her eyebrows for a split second before realizing the girl as the Hispanic bitch who would shoot insults left and right to whomever she thought deserved it.

"Well well well. Are these the infamous Blaine and Santana." The toddlers nodded again and stared at Mike. Tina smiled and said "You can go say hi to him." She gestured towards her five year old boyfriend who was currently trying to climb on top of a silently crying Gale.

"Hi!" called Blaine which startled Mike. Mike looked around and saw the two kids smiling at him. Mike smiled back and climbed down from Gale's shoulders. "I'm Blaine and this is Santana." He introduced themselves to Mike who beamed at them and said "Mike Chang at your service. You wanna go play?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. Kurt could never resist Blaine's famous puppy dog eyes. "Can I Kurtsie? Please?" he said bouncing up and down. Kurt sighed and gestured _of course._ Blaine squealed and Mike and Santana ran beside him to Toddler Sam, Puck and Peeta…..

It was almost noon and the kids were playing some sort of word game with their hands. "Madge, maybe you could go make lunch?" asked Kurt and Madge smiled and went inside the house to make lunch. Kurt went over to number 1 and saw Katniss watching the kids play.

"Hey." Said Kurt sitting next to Katniss. Katniss snapped out of her somewhat trance. "So… you're boyfriend?" Kurt asked pointing with his chin towards the direction on where the kids are. Katniss blushed and tried to hide it… but failed miserably. "H-he's not m-my boyfriend. He's just a friend." She obviously doesn't feel just like she wants to stay friends.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. While Santana has this gift on knowing when someone just "did it", he had the gift of knowing when people are in love. And Katniss Everdeen was most certainly in love. "You like him don't you?" Kurt said nudging her playfully. Katniss groaned internally and placed her head in her hands "Am I that obvious?" "No but I have like a sixth sense on knowing who likes someone or not. And you like Peeta Mellark. Don't get me wrong, I mean, who wouldn't?"

Katniss sighed and looked at Kurt "Don't tell please?" she asked almost begging. Kurt smiled and rubbed her shoulder "I won't. Instead, in four months, you tell him when he's back to normal. He would want to know. He's a keeper." He stood up leaving a confused Katniss behind. Brittany was already at the group of kids picking Santana up. She spotted him and smiled.

"Hey unicorn! Are you spreading your magic?" she asked when Santana was well adjusted on her hip. Kurt laughed and nodded once. He decided to humor her, just for today. He looked at Blaine who rubbed his eyes tiredly. Kurt looked at him smoldering. "Come on Blainers, time for lunch." Blaine raised his arms up indicating clearly that he wanted to be carried.

Kurt picked him up and Blaine yawned loudly. "Okay. Bye guys! See you soon." He waved at the group of little boys and they waved back saying soft "goodbyes" or "see ya laters" Blaine smiled and turned to Santana. "Bye Bye San. See you soon." He moved his fingers up and down in a goodbye movement and Santana did the same saying "Bye Bye B."

When I left the boys I saw Katniss carrying a sleeping Peeta in her arms. Kurt winked at her and only now noticed Blaine's little snore sounds coming from his mouth. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and walked over to their temporary home.

What Kurt didn't know, as he went and tucked Blaine on the couch, were the adventures and mayhem that will happen in the next four months.

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

**Review please? Thanks! I hope it's not too long for you..**


	2. Second Day

**Chapter 2**

**Second Day**

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through Blaine's open window. The little boy opened his hazel eyes and rubbed them slowly. _Such a pretty day. I should wear a purple bowtie today! Purple is pretty! _So Blaine jumped off his red and navy blue color schemed bed and went to his closet. He didn't remember bringing his clothes but they were magically there… Better not waste a closet full of clothes.

He picked a purple bowtie with white stripes, a checkered shirt and a yellow cardigan. He got some khaki pants and headed to the bathroom to do his daily morning routine of Bath-Brush-Bowtie. He looked himself in the mirror. Since he's so small he had to use 2 stools to see himself. Once he was satisfied of his look. He tugged on his bowtie and climbed down the stools to the Kitchen.

His cute little nose went up into the air and at once his brain went fuzzy. The aroma that went through his nose was a blissful sensation. _Pancakes._ Blaine smiled and skipped off to the kitchen to see who was cooking. "Good Morning!" Blaine called from the archway and Kurt looked up to see Blaine fully dressed and smelling clean.

"Good Morning Sweetie. Come sit down next to Madge, breakfast will be done soon." Kurt told him and Blaine just gave him one of the cutest smiles in the world. The curly haired toddler went and climbed on top of the chair that was next to Madge. Madge was sipping on some orange juice and looked up just in time to see Blaine finish climbing up his chair.

"My, you're a strong little boy!" cooed Madge ruffling Blaine's already hazardous hair. Blaine beamed up at Madge and scooted closer to her. "Did you sleep well Madge?" he asked generally concerned for his guardian. She was nice and very pretty. He wouldn't want to see such a good girl not get enough beauty sleep. He went through that and he intends on not have other people go through that as well. It was not a nice experience.

"Of course I did Blaine. How about you?" she asks putting her arm around Blaine's tiny shoulders. Blaine smiled again and nodded vigorously. "Good. Kurt, how long will the pancakes take?" she whined. Kurt just rolled his eyes in amusement. "I'm making a lot of pancakes. Three for each of us. It will take a while, I want them to be perfect." Madge just groaned playfully. "I'll never be able to eat for 1 million years."

"Shut up Madge. You'll regret it once you taste Hummel's Famous Pancakes." Chanted Kurt even putting his spatula up like a king declaring a new law. Madge just chuckled. "Blaine, why don't you go do something. It will take a while for breakfast to officially be ready." She said ruffling his hair again and straightening his bowtie.

"Can I have Santana over?" Blaine asked looking up at Madge with big pleading eyes. Madge laughed and said "Of course Blaine. But make sure that you aren't disturbing her sleep." Blaine just laughed. "Santana only sleeps 5 hours a day and wakes up at 3 o'clock! After she wakes up she dances around so she can still have energy for the day. I think she'll be fine." Blaine stood up on the chair and gave Madge a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off outside to Number 7.

"I can see why you love him Kurt." Chuckled Madge leaning on her chair. Kurt smiled and heard Blaine slam the door quickly indicating that the small boy has left. "That's not even half of why I do." And he continued to cook the pancakes with a big goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"Good Morning Katniss! Good Morning Artie!" called Peeta from the kitchen Archway. Katniss looked up from re-tying the shoelaces on her hunting boots and smiled at Peeta. Peeta's hair was slightly wet from the shower and he was wearing a red shirt and blue hoodie with light blue jeans and black sneakers. Artie put down his orange juice and smiled at Peeta as well.

Artie patted his lap and Peeta happily climbed up to him. Katniss went back to re-tying her hunting boots when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Says Artie and he wheels over to the door with Peeta still sitting snuggly on his lap. Katniss started humming the tune to _The Hanging Tree _when she heard a loud exclamation of "MICHAEL ROBERT CHANG HAS NOW BLESSED YOUR HOME WITH HIS PRESENCE! NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"No way dude." Replied Peeta laughing softly. "You dare think of moi as a joke Mellark?" but Mike couldn't control his laughter either. Him and Peeta looked at each other and both burst out laughing. "Hey Peeta you want to hang out today? I have something pretty special planned."

Peeta looked up at Artie whose lap he was still sitting on. "Alright. But no funny business okay? You don't want breakfast?" Peeta shakes his head and Mike beamed. He grabbed Peeta's wrist and dragged him off outside. "I'll bring him back before Lunchtime!" Mike called before Artie closed the door behind them.

"Alright Mike, what are you on about 'Something special?'" asked Peeta once they reached the playground. Mike pulled out a piece of paper from his green hoodie. "This." He put the paper in Peeta's hand. He raises his eyebrows at him but just shrugs. He unfolds the paper and stares wide-eyed at it.

"Can't you translate this in English please?" he asked turning the paper around trying to figure out what type of language Mike writes in this. "It is in English." Said Mike. Peeta just stared at him and gave him a 'bitch I'm five you expect me to understand this?' look. Mike just sighs and explains what's on it. After he explained Peeta finally understood (Turns out it was in English.)

"So… Why are we doing this?" asked Peeta when Mike tucked the paper back into his hoodie pocket. "This place is boring!" he exclaims plopping down on the bed of flowers beneath his feet. "You've only been here for a day." Says Peeta sitting down next to Mike with his arms extended behind him so he wouldn't lose balance.

Mike shrugged and sat up. "I can already tell that it is going to be the most boring 4 months in my life if I don't do anything about it. Sure I have you guys for company but… I need… Adventure!" he said putting his hands up in the air to further explain his point. "That's why I want to do this. It will be a great kick-off to this… whatever this thing is." He said gesturing to the houses in front of them.

Peeta considered for a moment. Mike's plan looked like fun but dangerous. What would his parents think? What would his guardians think? Especially Katniss who just happens to have the same name as his crush. But she assures him that she's someone else. Although, this thing is sort of boring. He knows it's just the first day and today is the second but… he just doesn't know.

People might get hurt but Mike says its fool proof. He wants people to like him for this not hate him. He barely knew a lot of them but he knew they would still be friends. Mike was a cool person. Bubbly, fun and filled with energy. Peeta wasn't always that type… Maybe he could experiment.

"Alright, I'll help. But only for today. If anything goes wrong, I will never help you with pranks or jokes ever. Got it?" Peeta said. Mike looked back at him and beamed. Mike extended his hand towards him. Peeta almost hesitantly shook it but the thought left his mind instantly. Come on…

What's life without a little adventure?

* * *

After Breakfast Santana and Blaine went over to the living room and sat at the piano next to the study table. At first, they didn't know it was there but Blaine bumped into it when he let Santana in. So, the piano was part of their life in the house now. Nothing they could do with it… Except play it.

"We should sing something Blainey. Something up-beat and awesome!" said Santana as she took her seat next to her best friend. Blaine looked through the songs he knew… There weren't a lot. He only knew Disney songs and a lot of people thought that was weird. But Santana doesn't think he's weird. Santana then saved him by saying "Let's sing Under The Sea from Little Mermaid! I love that song!"

Blaine smiled and started to do the introduction He was very gifted with the Piano. He would just sit there and play. No sheet music. No teacher. All he has to do is listen and imitate.

_The seaweed is always greener__  
__In somebody else's lake_

Santana sang the next few lines with a high clear voice that nobody but Blaine knew she had.

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

Blaine joined in harmonizing putting another one of his many musical talents into work.

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the Sea_

_Under the Sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the Sea!_

Kurt and Madge were at the kitchen archway smiling at the two children singing with beautiful voices. "I still can't believe they're childhood best friends." Whispered Kurt as the toddlers sang harmoniously. Madge raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" "Santana is sort of a… Mean Girl at our school. I should've thought they already knew each other before I met him because he had her number. She gave it to him when he got his first phone, he told me." Kurt just continued to listen to the kids sing.

Madge looked at the two kids curiously. _How could a sweet little girl become a… How should I say this… A bitch? It's weird. _She thought. Blaine looked behind him and smiled at his audience. He nudged Santana while still playing the song. They both tilted their heads toward the piano and Kurt and Madge were beside them instantly.

"Do you two sing?" asked Blaine still playing the song softly on the baby grand. Kurt nodded but Madge looked unsure. Blaine gave her a smile and she got a little confidence. "A little." She said putting her head down. Kurt put a hand on her knee and gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine! Someone as pretty as you should have an amazing voice!" said Blaine still playing.

He changed the song entirely and Madge recognized it immediately. "Where'd you learn that?" she asked. Blaine and Kurt were not part of District 12. They wouldn't know this song from out of Panem. "I heard a girl sing it to Peeta. I think she was his guardian. Peeta's room is close to mine and my window was open." He played the song softly and surely, trying to remember her voice singing the melody with feeling and care. Tender and sweet.

"You learned this in one night?" she asked amazed. Blaine just shrugged. "I remember beautiful things. And that girl's voice was so beautiful, I saw the birds stop to listen."

_Deep In the Meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Katniss stroked Peeta's hair as she cradled him in her arms. _

"_She w-was h-h-hitting me. It h-hurt so much K-katniss. I want the p-p-pain to stop!" sobbed Peeta into Katniss's shoulder. She was in this position before with her sister Prim. She would have nightmares about her dad dying as well. Peeta had nightmares of her mother hitting her over and over again. She couldn't imagine how traumatizing it was for the child._

_You know what'll make the pain go away?" she asks when he pulls away. He looks at her with bright curious blue eyes and shakes his head. Katniss smiles and settles Peeta back onto the bed. She pulls the blanket over him until it reached his chin. His little hand clasped the top while the other was gripping Katniss's like it was a lifeline._

_She started to sing and… Peeta was mesmerized. He heard a voice like this before. _

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Peeta's hold on Katniss's hand became lighter with every passing note. With every little sound that came out of her mouth he would feel better… and sleepier. He felt safe. And then, before he knew it, his eyelids fluttered closed and Katniss has kissed his temple whispering,_

"_Sweet dreams Peeta."_

Blaine ended the song with a flourish and applause was heard around the living room. "That was such a beautiful song." Cooed Kurt and Madge just blushed slightly. Blaine smiled at both of them. He loved his guardians. He really did. They were nothing but nice and caring to him. He knew that it was only his second day here but he could feel it… He felt happy. He felt a loving aura around both of them… He didn't want to leave after 4 months because then, he would be in the range of his father's slaps and…

"Blainey? Do you want to go visit Mike? I hear he has something special planned." Blaine was snapped out of his own thoughts. Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt and Madge to ask for permission without technically asking. "Special? What do you mean special?" asked Kurt suspiciously. Santana just shrugged saying "He didn't tell me. Said it was only between him and Peeta."

"Then why do you want to visit him if he doesn't want to tell you?" asked Madge filling a bit of fear of what this boy could do. Santana sighed and hung her head. "I guess I'm just not used to people saying no to me just yet." Blaine put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. They broke apart and looked at them again. Kurt sighed and thought _It won't be that bad would it? _"Go. Have fun." Blaine beamed and hugged Kurt tightly "Thank you Kurtsie!" he grabbed Santana's hand and ran out of the house.

Madge looked at him as if he was crazy when they left. "Are you cray-cray? Mike is probably planning something dangerous!" she said half worried about Blaine's safety and half angry at Kurt for letting his own five year old boyfriend be sent to him.

"Relax Madge! They're 5! What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Relax Peeta! It's just dry ice, paintball and slushie guns! The worst they could get are fits of laughter!"

"IT COULD HURT PEOPLE MIKE! I don't think I wanna do this." Peeta pouted while Mike rolled his eyes at him while re-wiring the slushie guns giving it a setting from "Petite" to "Grand Slam Slushie" "Don't worry! My cousin's friend went to a high scool where being slushied is almost a daily habit."

"Still Mike! Maybe the dry ice is too hard…" Mike sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! No more dry ice. Paintballs and Slushie it is." Mike hummed the tune to a Hanson song he heard on the radio once. "Is it safe?" asked Peeta still uncertain.

"What kind of adventure would it be if it was?" Mike said cleaning his hands on a wash cloth. Peeta had to summon all of the will power he had NOT to scream so high that even the plants wither in shame. "You're five and you're doing this sort of weird science stuff." Mike just smiles and laughs softly "I'm just smart like that." He said running his hands through his hair "And freakin' cute."

Peeta just adjusted his paintball gun and shifted nervously. "I don't know about this Mike I…"

"Do you want adventure in your life or not?"asked Mike and Peeta hung his head. He did, he really really did. But… Not like this.

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What is Mike going to do? What did Blaine mean about the slaps he receives from his father? Will Peeta resist and reconsider or will he just go with it? Please leave a review. Reviews are like Coffee, they keep me awake while I'm writing this because they're filled with warm things and compliments :] Sorry it isn't as long as the first but you know... I'm a complicated person**


	3. Panem Pandemonium

**Here is to confirm the cliffhanger :D Enjoy some fluff and Kurt losing hi****s mind... well almost.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Panem Pandemonium**

What do you get if you have two five-year old boys, slushie and paintball guns and a whole neighborhood of oblivious people? Chaos. That's what you get. Complete and utter chaos. The moment Blaine and Santana left Number 4 Meadow Street (That's the name that the children gave the place they are temporarily living in) they were hit with a mixture of slushies and paintballs right in the face.

Blaine automatically cried in pain while Santana went and chased the boys who were running through the neighborhood slushie-ing and painting people the best they could. You might think it was Mike and Peeta right? Well, it was Mike. Instead of Peeta – chickened out in the last minute – he got Puck. That's even worse. Puck had perfect aim in everything. He could hit you straight down there if he wanted to.

"Thanks for doing this with me Puck! This is so TOTALLY AWESOME!" Mike screamed while hitting his guardian Gale over his shoulder. That resulted in him tripping and landing on Madge who just slipped on some slushie on the ground. The little tykes screamed "WOOHOO!" before running off.

Madge was blushing hard and was so thankful that she landed on the red type of…thing. She didn't even know what it was. But it tasted sort of delicious. "Oh! Madge! I'm so sorry!" slurred Gale while getting up and helping Madge unto her feet as well. She shook her head and smiled "I think I should wear red more often, don't you think?" she asked making Gale turn crimson under all the blue ice. "Red's definitely your color." He replied smiling and both of started laughing their heads off.

Meanwhile, Santana was currently taking Blaine away from the chaos. Blaine was crying hysterically. Santana didn't know why, it was only purple ice and red balls of paint. But what Santana didn't know was that it triggered something in Blaine. More pain from his past that he can't let go of.

* * *

_Cooper and Blaine just finished their weekend game of paintball wars. Of course it was of the video game type but they still had loads of fun playing like that. Even though Blaine was only 4 and a half, he was practically a master at this game. "Wow Blaine, how'd you learn to play so well, though your timing was a little off." Criticized Cooper. Of course he would do that just to make him feel anything but a loser._

"_Just admit that I'm awesome and you're not!" said Blaine sticking out his tongue. Copper ruffle Blaine's curly hair and said "Alright, just this once. You're awesome Blaine and I'm not. There! I said it, don't make me ever say that again." Blaine giggled sweetly ad gave Cooper a big hug. _

"_BLAINE ANDERSON!"_

_Blaine froze in his place. He knew that voice. Daddy only got like that if he did something wrong What did he do? Is it because he favors Cooper and doesn't want him to beat his brother in virtual paintball? That's absurd! "BLAINE ANDERSON! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Cooper patted Blaine's shoulder and practically dragged him there._

_When they reached their father's study, Blaine's face became completely pale. "It will be alright. I'll be right outside if you need me bro." Cooper whispered softly and he gently pushed Blaine inside the study. Blaine's face – if possible – drained of even more color. His face was ghostly white and he would probably become a ghost after his father's done with him._

_See, unlike Cooper, he detests Blaine and hits him every time they see each other alone. He hates Blaine with a burning passion. And poor little Blaine didn't know why._

"_What s THIS?" he yelled at the boy in front of him. He was holding up a pink crown that had Blaine's name engraved on it on front. Blaine got that secretly from his cousin. Daddy must have been looking for something in Blaine's room, although Blaine didn't know why daddy snooped around in his room._

"_What is this faggy crown? You stupid piece of filth!" he bent he crown in half and suddenly thunder rolled and lightning flashed outside the window. Blaine cringed at the sound of both cracking metal and thunder crashing down on earth like Thor just got extra angry at Loki today._

"_Why do you have this in your room? ANSWER ME RIGHT NO YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!"_

"_I…"_

"_DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! No son of mine will be a queer. NO ON OF MINE WILL BE LIKE THIS!" He them did the thing that traumatized Blaine forever and left a mental scar…_

_He slapped him hard across the face. _

_Blaine stumbled backwards and hit the marble floor with a loud thud. At that time, Blaine started to cry and his father just kicked him and said things like "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? Only queers cry!" "I'm fixing you Blaine so you won't be a fag!" he kicked and slapped Blaine and every time, there would be a new clap of thunder and a fresh flash of lightning. He didn't even know what those words meant but they were hurtful to his ears and he cried even more._

_Just then, Cooper ran in, dropping his slushie on the floor, and stopped his father from hitting his brother more. "What the HELL are you doing? This is your SON!" he bellowed to him and he scooped Blaine in his arms and carried him all the way to his room. Blaine was sobbing hysterically and telling Cooper how much it hurt. Cooper was freaking out on what to do. His brother was crying harder than ever. He's usually so strong._

_While there was a fiasco of Cooper trying to find the first aid kit upstairs, their own father was in the study with his hands curled in fists as he listened to Cooper fussing over Blaine upstairs. He emitted a low soft laugh of evil and said quietly_

"_He's no son of mine."_

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine listen to me! Look at _me!" _she put Blaine's face into both of her hands and made Blaine face her. He looked so vulnerable and pain was seen in his eyes and face. He was shaking like a Chihuahua and whimpering in agony. Santana didn't know what to do. He's very strong and she didn't know how a stupid rainbow drink could make Blaine cry like this.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong! It doesn't hurt now does it?" she asked her face tinged in worry. Blaine just shook his head and hugged Santana tightly. Clutching her like a lifeline. "I want Kurt." He mumbled onto is best friend's jacket. Santana nodded and led Blaine – who was still griping her tightly hiding his face from all the blurs of color around him – through the colors and knocked on Number 4.

"Kurt! Blaine's hurt!" Kurt was opening the door in lightning speed. Santana stumbled inside with Blaine and Kurt instantly picked his charge up. "Blaine? Where does it hurt?" Blaine was still sobbing and stuttered "E-e-e-everywhere." That's it. Kurt had enough. He told Santana to try and calm Blaine down while he went and put one of his talents to work.

He went outside not caring about the colored ice and paint splashing his new Marc Jacobs jacket. Blaine was hurt. It was much worse than pain. Kurt knew how it felt. This whole thing must have triggered a bad memory in Blaine and Kurt was fuming and nobody would be surprise if there were steam coming out of his ears.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and his voice could've been heard across Panem. The colors around him have stopped and the ice started to melt into the grass around his designer boots. "Michael Robert Chang Junior and Noah Puckerman! Come here NOW!" in a few minutes the two unruly toddlers were scooting over to Kurt clearly terrified of the older boy.

"Do you have any idea what you have DONE?" he screamed at the boys who were cowering in fear of the highly fashioned teen in front of them. Kurt's face was red. All of them were from his anger, the slushies and the paintballs. "You've hurt Blaine. And it's not just external pain… It's MENTAL PAIN! Were you even thinking about this?" he fumed directly at Mike. Mike was the smart one. Puck couldn't wire a paintball gun if his life depended on it.

"I-I." Mike started to cry and Kurt started to regret shouting at the small child in front of him. "I-I d-d-didn't mean to hurt Blaine, Kurt! I didn't think he would hurt like this. I just wanted some fun…" he dropped his head in shame thinking over his once brilliant plan to add _color _into the life in District 12…. Maybe that wasn't the brightest of ideas. Oh, his father's going to kill him is he finds out.

Kurt sighed and crouched down to look at Mike straight in the eyes. "I know you didn't mean it. You just wanted fun but make sure to think of what other people might feel about this. Not everybody has the same courage as you have." Mike looked at Kurt with glassy eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and nudged Puck who was standing awkwardly to the side "Oh… I'm sorry too."

Kurt shook his head at both boys. "No. Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to everyone else and I'm sure they'll forgive you. Visit me and Blaine last… once he's calmed down." Both boys nodded and gave their guns to Kurt who tucked them under his arm. "Now go and apologize to everyone else. Noah, Finn and Katy will give you your punishment. Mike, Tina and Gale will give you yours. Now off you go before I change my mind on both of you." The two boys hurriedly went over to the nearest house and started apologizing.

Kurt groaned when he looked at his outfit. "This outfit is a _goner. _I'll have to give them away. I'll never wear this ever." He threw the slushie and paintball guns deep into the forest and started to walk over to his house when a tiny hand pulled onto his coat. Kurt looked down and saw a very colored Peeta looking up at him with guilt eyes. Why is he guilty?

"I'm sorry Kurt. I wanted to stop him but the curiosity got me and I didn't know what to do." Kurt looked over sympathetically at Peeta and picked him up. He tickled his stomach until the smaller boy gave out a hearty laugh. "Now there's that smile we all love. I don't blame you Peeta. Not the slightest." Peeta's eyes widened "Really?" "Really. Kurt smiled and started walking over to number 1.

"Now, go get cleaned up. Katniss would be worried about you." Said Kurt when he settled the boy down on the porch of his house. Peeta gave Kurt a hug and a small "Thank you." Before going knocking on the door to see a very disheveled looking Katniss picking him up and smothering him with kisses. "Oh gosh Peeta. I was so worried! Thank you for bringing him home. Don't you ever do that to me again! Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Katniss gave Kurt a smile to show her gratitude and closed the door with her foot.

Kurt sighed and went over to his house. He glanced over at the window and saw the cutest sight. Santana was holding Blaine as tightly as she could while stroking his hair softly singing into his ear. Kurt saw Blaine visibly relax into Santana's touch and a smile graced his now slightly purple face.

He opened the door quietly so he would not disturb the two little children in the room luckily, they didn't notice and Santana continued to sing.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside…_

Blaine leaned into his best friend's arms. She always knew what to when he's feeling upset. She would usually hold him and tell him it will be alright. Even on that fateful day that his father hit him, she came over immediately seeing as she was called by Cooper. She was there all the time. And she will be there forever.

"Oh Kurt! Blaine, Kurt's here." She said to her friend whose face brightened up like a million light bulbs at the sound of his guardian's name. "Kurtsie." He said and ran over only to be picked up into the air and be kissed in the hair. "Are you okay Blaine?" Blaine nodded saying something into Kurt's jacket muffling out the sound "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked again.

Blaine pulled his face off of Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him. "You and Santana are here. What more could I ask for?" he said simply and hugged Kurt's neck with his tiny arms. Kurt shed a single tear and wiped it away quickly so Blaine wouldn't worry. Blaine whipped his head around and asked "Where's Madge?"

"At Gale and Tina's house. She'll be home soon. For now, let's go to the bathroom you two. Time to take off all that slushie and paint from your beautiful skins."

* * *

Gale came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes and his hair wet. Madge was waiting in his room with a cloth. Waiting to wipe away some bits of paint or colored ice from his face if there were any. Gale entered his room listening in to the conversation his fellow Guardian was having with their charge.

"That was extremely dangerous Mike and tomorrow you and Puck will be cleaning up the neighborhood until it's clean. No buts. It's final." Tina said pursing her lips. Mike nodded solemnly knowing he deserved it. He was mentally slapping himself for thinking of it in the first place. It was smart scientifically but logically, he was a total idiot.

Tina hugged the still wet Mike and kissed his forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up now boo." She picked Mike up passing Gale to go to the kiddie bathroom that was attached to Mike's room. Gale smiled and went over to his room and saw Madge admiring his bow and arrows on the table. He smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"Like what you see?" Madge turned around and blushed furiously. "Uh… It's a nice looking bow. That's for sure." Said the blonde girl still with a light shade of pink on her face. "Now, let me see if you're really clean… Then I can go home. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way." Gale sat down on a chair and smiled.

"I don't feel uncomfortable around you." That was true. Gale didn't feel the slightest bit of discomfort around Madge Undersee. He only slightly insulted her because he was jealous of the life she had. Being able to have dinner on the table without worrying about it running away. Being able to sleep without worries of survival night after night. Basically, living the high life. He was living in it now, for a whole year, he could get used to this.

Madge coughed awkwardly and started inspecting Gale's face with feather light touches. Gale sighed into the fingers flying freely around his skin. It felt nice. It felt nicer than Katniss's. Wait a minute, he never thought about that with any other girl. He only had eyes for Katniss… not a townie. But Madge was different. She understands. She's like Katniss only… better in his opinion.

Why was his head fuzzy? Why was he staring at her lips lie he wants them against his own. _Because you like her. _Said his sub conscience. Like her? Madge Undersee? That could explain why he gets butterflies in his stomach every time Katniss comes to him with her. She suddenly started to dominate his mind… It was making him crazy… over her.

After 10 minutes Madge just finished dabbing the cloth over Gale's dark hair. "The ice is gone but the paint sort of hardened. You have to wash that off tomorrow, I'll let you borrow some of Kurt's hair moisturizers or something." She made to leave. Packing away the cloth and straightening her blouse and putting on her jacket. But Gale didn't want her to leave… not yet.

"I'll walk you home." Gale said. Madge raised one of her eyebrows but just shrugged it off as Gale doing a friendly gesture. But in Gale's mind he just wanted to be as close to the girl as possible. He put on his hunting jacket and called to Tina saying that he was just going to drop Madge off to Number 4.

Once they reached their destination Gale thought it was too soon. He didn't want her to go away again. He just had her and she's slipping through his fingers again. He's not going to let that happen. He was Gale Freakin' Hawthorne and he's not afraid of killing deer let alone talk to a girl other than Katniss.

"Wait…" Gale grabbed Madge's hand preventing her from leaving him again. She raised her eyebrows at him and Gale came closer to her until their faces were so close to each other they could feel the other's breath. "Don't go." He breathed against her ear which brought an electric shock through Madge's body.

"I-I…"

Then he stopped her stuttering with a finger to her lips. "You talk too much." He said and leaned in to brush his lips against her own. She was caught off guard at first but then she did something totally cray-cray… She kissed him back. She kissed him back and it felt… really good.

They stayed on the front porch kissing softly but with a little bit of pressure on each half. She felt the butterflies in her stomach fly freely away. He felt his own walls that he put up to protect himself crumble down to his feet. All that mattered was that he was kissing Madge. That was the most amazing decision he has ever made.

Madge pulled away so they can breathe. Their foreheads were pressed against each other. Their lips parted slightly in a content smile. Gale had to arch his back forward just to touch her forehead but he didn't care. Not one care in the world. She looked radiant in the pale moonlight. He looked stunning with the right shadows cast across his face. This moment was perfect. Absolutely, utterly perfect.

"Goodnight Gale." Said Madge she made to go inside but Gale pulled her back onto his waiting lips for a shorter but more passionate kiss. This time Gale pulled apart, leaving Madge wanting more of the taste of sap and mint leaves on her lips. He longed for the sweet taste of strawberries on his but he had to go.

"Goodnight Madge, sleep well." He kissed her forehead and he pulled back and walked away. Madge watched the tall boy walk away. She smiled contently and went inside her house. She quickly closed the door behind her not knowing that Kurt was currently in the living room. He got a glass of water to put on Blaine's bedside table but raised a brow at the currently flustered Madge Undersee.

Madge just looked at Kurt with a giddy expression. She mouthed "Gale kissed me" and Kurt all but squealed and swiftly walked over to hug her. He's seen her eye Gale since the first day. He wasn't completely oblivious to her. He was concentrating on Katniss but Madge deserved love just as much as the next guy.

* * *

"Blaine, are you feeling better?" asked Santana beside Blaine on his bed. Blaine nodded slowly and faced the girl he loved as a best friend forever. "Yes. I feel so much better now. I hope that never happens again." Said Blaine suddenly shivering like a cold wind swept through him.

Santana wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and the latter did the same around her shoulders. They were both comfortable enough around each other to hold each other like this. They didn't think they would become soul mates because Blaine liked boys and Santana was still confused. Blaine promised though that he would love Santana forever even if she became cold hearted. She was still the same Santana with the twinkle to her eyes and the cute laugh that Blaine grew to care about.

"Whatever happens for the next 4 months. We'll stick together. I don't want to see you hurt again Blaine. I care about you, a lot." Said Santana locking her chocolate brown eyes onto Blaine's hazel irises. Blaine smiled warmly and squeezed her shoulders. She was always strong for him. It's time that he was strong for her too.

"I care about you too. We'll always be together. Always." They both fell asleep instantly not caring what tomorrow brings. Not caring about the past behind them. Not caring about the future ahead. What was happening right now was special and deserves all the attention each one could give. Whatever happens to both of them… They'll still be best friends no matter what.

Nothing – not even painful back stories and slushies – could go between them.

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

**A review would be appreciated :D I will explain some things in the next chapter if I'm not too busy I can post it tomorrow morning or late at night. But for now... Mockingjay and Redvines are calling me! **


End file.
